ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Dracula
Dracula is a washed-up, cranky, retired vampire who lives in the Home of the Ancients, a retirement home for monsters that is located in another dimension. He is Grim's childhood hero and Irwin's grandfather. He is an open advocate for the "Scrape 'N' Lick" method of vampirism, and detests the traditional blood "sucking" method. In fact, he claims that the traditional method of vampirism is a "mif (myth)." FusionFall Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Gelecek In the future, seeing as he (like Grim , Jeff, and Fred Fredburger) is an immortal creature from the underworld, he is likely still "alive" in the future. Geçmiş In the past, he appeared for the first time during the Halloween 2009 event, making his way to Şeftali Deresi Avamı (Cul-De-Sac, both Future and Past) both because he was tired of staying at the Home of the Ancients and also because he found some Pumpkin Crates to sell. Eşya Satışı At that time, reports from the front described several sudden, eerie changes to the Cartoon Network Universe. The sky had turned completely dark and appeared to be in a state of perpetual night. Strange, chilling music was everywhere. Perhaps most unsettling of all, Fusion Monsters had taken on new appearances and many had begun using new attacks. Fortunately, Dracula had grown tired of the Home of the Ancients, and began hanging out in the Cul-de-Sac. He was handing out free Halloween costumes! (He was also selling pumpkins which might contain cool accessories.) He was selling the Holo Suit, (originally an event-only item, though now a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). Three pieces were available free, while the rest were obtained randomly after buying a Pumpkin Crate (which also gave out Gumballs ― mostly Gumballs, in fact). As of now Dracula is the only holiday character not to give out any holiday missions. Ortadan Kayboluşu After the Halloween event, he left and his whereabouts were unknown. He is the only event NPC not to have appeared at the Doğum Günü Eğlencesi. Dönüşü Dracula returned yet again selling Pumpkin crates and three new Ben 10 outfits such as the BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benvicktor, with other pieces of the set in the special Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.S. After the event, he once again left the Universe. On September 2, 2012, Dracula was put back into the game, selling the same items he had sold the previous year. After this, he left once more. This was caused by the AI server reset the developers did when they implemented a minor fix to the chat system. On May 9, 2013, Dracula appeared in Peach Creek again, selling the same items as he did before. Other Appearances Dracula has received game artwork. He has his own cape that is available in the game. He appears only in the days near Halloween. When he makes his arrival, he has a Halloween event icon. Oyun Değişiklikleri He appeared in the game on Ekim 23, 2009, where he sold the Holo Suit, an event-only item (though now a a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). He was removed from the game after the 2009 event. This makes Dracula the NPC with the longest time of being missing from gameplay (almost two years). On Ekim 19, 2011, he once again appeared back in gameplay, with no night server. After Ekim 31, 2011 (Halloween) Dracula was once again removed from the game. On September 2, 2012, Dracula returned yet again, exactly one month and twenty-nine days before Halloween, still with no night server. After September 4, 2012, he was once again removed, which makes that his shortest and earliest appearance so far. This sudden appearance was most likely caused by glitches from the latest maintenance, as he had never been fully removed from the game. Dracula has been appearing on different servers seemingly at random as of May 2013, selling items. Dracula'nın Dükkanı Dracula's shop consists of a bunch of Halloween items. When he first appeared in 2009 he sold Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.s along with some Fusion Wraith sets. On his Ekim 19, 2011 return, he resumed his business with new items for sale: a Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E., which includes pieces of the Fusion Wraith set and all three types of Nanocom Boosters. He also sells three iconic Ben 10 alien outfits with a Halloween vibe, the BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benviktor sets, with pieces of each set inside his special Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E. Due to these sets being special editions, they are extremely expensive, especially this year's Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E. Gereksiz Bilgiler *He and Numara Beş are the only two NPCs of FusionFall that speak of themselves from a third person point-of-view. *He, Dük, the Wisdom Tooth, and Stanley the watermelon (from Adventure Time) are the only non-generic shopkeepers. *Likely as a result of a glitch in the game, he can still be found on the map in Şeftali Deresi Avamı in My View. Category:NPC'ler Category:Halloween NPCs Category:Karakterler Category:Ölümsüz Yaratıklar Category:Şeytanlar Category:Retro'da Mevcut Olmayanlar